Individuality
by AbyssEater
Summary: Being born unique was either a blessing or a curse, it couldn't be both. And to him? Well, he wasn't quite sure yet but he was about to find out, whether he wants to or not as he gets pulled into matters he never wanted anything to do with in the first place. Yet, he took solace in that he wouldn't do so alone, that's what family is for, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

''Urgh.. You really are excited huh?'' An amused voice spoke up though one could detect hints of fatigue sipping into the words.

''Of course I am Naru-kun. I'm finally going to meet your family!'' A soft, feminine voice said as the owner's eyes, orange like smothering embers and filled with warmth directed to the blond sitting next to her who was running his fingers through her long, light purple locks as she was resting her head on his shoulder. Her excited expression then turned into one of anxiousness as she peered up into his blue orbs. ''..You.. You think they'll like me? I-I mean they don't know I'm a-'' A finger to her lips had her pause.

''Shh. It's alright. They don't know and there's no need for them to know either, okay? With how well you can hide your presence you appear as just another girl. A very beautiful one, I say.'' He enjoyed seeing her cheeks gain a pink hue as she buried her face in his chest.

''Mou~ Flatterer.''

''You know it!'' He quipped as he gave her a kiss on top of her head. ''I'm curious to see how they're all doing. It's been almost five years since I left.. I hope Issei didn't turn into a massive pervert, the signs were there last time I had seen him.'' An image of a younger version of his little brother appeared in his mind, trying to sneak several adult magazines into his room with a look that spelt nothing good on his face. ''Who knows how he has end up without his older brother there to guide him.'' He sniffed in an over dramatic fashion.

The rest of the ride their was done in silence as the pair took comfort in the other's presence.

''We're here.'' The driver of the car said as they came to stop in front of a two-story house with a light blue exterior.

''Huh, it hasn't changed one bit..'' He mused after paying their driver, his voice filled with nostalgia as he took a moment to take it in after so long of being away.

''You okay?''

He nodded as he felt her take his hand in her own and giving it a soft squeeze. ''Yeah.. I'm a bit nervous I admit. They don't even know I'm returning and not alone.''

''Well, if they're anything like you've described them to be I doubt that'd be an issue.'' Together they made their way towards the front door where Naruto proceeded to ring the bell. After a couple seconds footsteps were heard before the door was pulled open, followed by a gasp as Naruto was pulled into a tight hug.

''Ah!.. Mother.'' He returned her hug as he held her smaller, shaking form. ''..I've missed you as well.'' He rubbed his mother's back in a soothing manner until her shaking stopped and she slowly pulled back.

Still sniffling as she looked her adoptive son up and down as the last time she had seen him he was just a teenage boy. And standing in front of her right now was a handsome young man who radiated confidence.

She then moved her gaze over to the girl who was standing next to her son and was taken back by her beauty she held. Pale and unblemished skin, her hair was a beautiful shade of purple and warmth filled eyes that were an unique orange. She dared to say she was even prettier than that red haired girl she had caught sleeping in the same bed as her other son.

There was just something different about the girl in front of her. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she had the appearance of a princess as compared to the red haired girl in Issei's bed whom she assumed to be a succubus initially. Of course, it could also be that she was wearing a beautiful white noble-like dress during their first meeting as opposed to being stark naked like the other girl which resulted in a first impression that wasn't too favorable.

Though after actually having a proper meeting with the girl had gotten rid of those impressions.

''Oh, who's this? A girlfriend?'' Judging from his mother's smile it was likely that she was trying to tease him.

Unfortunately for her that wasn't going to work. ''Nope. She's my fiancée, Ingvild Leviathan.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Her voice was like a soft melody, just as she expected from a beautiful girl like her.

Seeing his mother's eyes widen to the point that they almost popped out of her head was something he didn't knew he needed but that was quickly replaced with concern as she stumbled a bit before being held upright by one of his arms. ''Mother! Are you alright?''

She nodded hesitantly. ''Y-Yes. You just caught me off guard. First by not sending any letters so we couldn't prepare for your arrival and then the news that you have a beautiful fiancée.'' Ingvild blushed at her words. ''It's all a bit much. H-how about we head inside? I want to know what my son has been up to these past few years and how you two met. Your little brother and father currently aren't here as Issei has school and your father's at work.''

''Sure mom, it's much more comfortable opposed to standing.'' He nodded along with Ingvild as they entered the house, one he hadn't been in for years. Already memories began to play in his mind as he looked at certain spots in the house before he sat down on the sofa. pulling his fiancée in his lap who rested her head on his shoulder.

''Before we begin do you two want something to drink? A cup of tea perhaps?''

''Uhm.. sure. What about you?''

''I wouldn't mind either.'' Ingvild answered, earning a nod from his mother as she went towards the kitchen. As the two were alone she took her time to look around the living room, her eyes lingering on a couple of pictures she could see which were framed on a nearby cabinet ''It must've been nice growing up here. It feels quite cozy despite having just entered.''

''Yeah, it was.'' He smiled softly down at her as she cupped his right cheek with her hand and he began nuzzling his face against it.

''I'm only gone for a couple of minutes and already you two can't keep your hands to yourselves.'' They looked to see his mother walk in, carrying a small tray on which three small cups lay. Ingvild blushed at being caught, despite their relationship she could still become quite shy when showing affection while others were present.

''Here you go,'' His mother placed their two cups in front of them on the coffee table as she took her own one in hand and sat down on the sofa opposite of theirs. ''Now, how about you fill me in on what my oldest son has been doing?''

''Sure,'' He adjusted himself to sit comfortable as he had his arms around Ingvild's waist. ''I've spent these past few years in Europe which is also where I met Ingvild, Switzerland to be specific but more about that later. My journey began in Italy where I landed after leaving Japan…''

* * *

An exhausted breath left Issei's lungs as he finally managed to reach his home. With much effort he unlocked the front door, clawing at the handle which he then pushed open. It was the knowledge that he was finally done handing out those flyers that kept him on his feet or else he would've passed out several times by now.

Also, the way his Buchou had been shaking her oppai as she persuaded him to stop complaining was important too! And that cute nun he met helped as well.

With much effort Issei managed to drag himself inside, groaning which each small step he took. However, when he caught voices coming from the living room, especially one of a male that sounded not like his father but still held some sort of familiarity he was on guard. He held his left arm and prepared to summon his Sacred Gear in moment's notice.

Creeping his way through the hallway and towards the living room area. He peeked his head around the doorway and what he was seeing made his cautiousness fade away. His eyes widen as shock coursed through him. How could he not? His brother who he had not seen for years was there and he had a beautiful girl in his lap!?

He stood at the doorway for an unknown amount of time, unmoving as his gaze was fixed on his older brother and his female companion who were conversing with their mother.

He watched as the girl seems to whisper something into his ear before his brother's blue eyes met his. ''Oh hey Issei, didn't hear you entering.'' He couldn't help but feel a tinge of annoyance from the casual way he was greeted by his brother as he entered the living room.

''Nii-san..'' Issei said softly as he made his way over to where the three of them were seated and plopped himself down next to his mother. ''When did you get here?''

''How long? Uhm..'' He glanced around before finding a clock hanging on the wall. ''Around two, almost three hours now. How is my little brother doing? You've grown quite a bit from the squirt you used to be. Hope you haven't been harassing any girls, mom told be that you've turned in quite the pervert over the years..'' The disappointed head shake of his brother had him slump deeper into his seat as he sent his mom a betrayed look.

''It-It's not my fault Naruto-nii. I can't help but appreciate the female form in ways a regular person such as yourself could ever understand. Once you got a small taste you're hooked with no escape! It's like a drug!'' Issei rambled as he leered at the girl in his brother's lap, taking in her unique features such as her light purple hair and orange eyes and delicate features. She was very beautiful, almost like it was unnatural.. But even with his abysmal sensing skill he couldn't detect any demonic energy of sorts in the house barring his own, unaware of how she was expertly suppressing her energy from him. ''Who uh, who is she nii-san?''

''Issei, this is Ingvild,'' He gave Ingvild a soft squeeze. ''Ingvild Leviathan and she's my fiancée.''

''Eh?'' Was Issei's reply as he wiggled a finger in his ear. Did, did he hear that correct? Fiancée? Sure they looked quite close, especially with how the two were positioned but seriously? He was single while his brother had a fiancée already who he dared to say was even more beautiful than his Buchou even if her breast weren't as big as hers or Akeno's. ''But nii-san, a-aren't you too young? You're only a year and some months older than me..'' His mother interrupted him.

''Issei. They're both adults and capable of making their own choices. It's clear that they love each other so if they want to marry they can. Perhaps if you tone down your pervertedness by a notch you can get a girlfriend of your own.''

''What! Never!'' He exclaimed loudly as he looked at his mother in shock. As if her words were so alien to him and he even scooted away from her on the sofa they were both on.

His sudden loud outburst made Ingvild jump but was held down by the arms around her as she then sent Issei a weird look. ''Anyway, if you're done making an idiot of yourself how's school? I heard you managed to enter Kuoh Academy and from what I know I can't help but fear for the girls there.''

''Eeeeeh! How can you say it like that Naruto-nii, do you not believe in me!?'' Issei almost jumped from the sofa.

''Nope!'' The swift way he delivered his reply was like a shot to Issei's already crumpled heart. ''From what our mother told us it seems like your only two friends are perverts as well so i'm sorry but I am rather skeptical.''

''Hmph! Whatever.'' Issei huffed as he had hoped his mother hadn't revealed this much. His chance to make for a good impression on both his brother and his fiancée were ruined now and decided to switch topics. ''Hey Naruto-nii are you two going to attend school here now?''

''Aaaah ...Maybe?'' He exchanged glances with Ingvild. ''I've attended a couple classes when I was in Europe and several different courses so it depends really. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out but I think it'll be a bit easy..''

''And you?''

Issei looked at Ingvild who bit her lip as she mulled it over in her mind before slowly nodding after sending a glance at Naruto. ''Well~ I wasn't able to finish school due to personal matters regarding my health so I would like to. Especially since I can meet more people there.''

''Then it's decided, right?'' He turned to his mother.

''If they want to, yes. I'll just have to make a call and send their information over and hope you two end in the same class.''

''Yes! I can't wait to show you around and introduce you two some people there. Anyway mom, I'm heading to my room as I'm dead tired after today's activities.''

''Sure, I'll call when dinner is ready.''

Issei said his goodbyes after that as he began making his way to his room. A smile quickly forming as he made his way up the stairs as he could here his dirty magazines calling for him already!

* * *

''Did you notice?'' Ingvild asked Naruto as they were alone for the moment. His mother was currently in the kitchen getting them another cup of tea.

''Notice what?''

''Your brother. He uh, he has demonic energy coursing through him. It's a very small amount but i was able to sense it briefly.''

Naruto blinked and looked at the girl in his lap. ''Are you sure?'' Ingvild nodded and he clicked his tongue. ''Damn it. That means someone must've reincarnated him but why? The only guess i have is that Issei must have some sort of Sacred Gear as his demonic energy is indeed miniscule if I didn't even notice with him so close. Now the only questions that need an answer is who and why… Are you alright?'' He noticed Ingvild's fearful expression as she gave his hand a squeeze.

''I-I'm a bit afraid. What if they come for me since I'm related to the old Satans?'' He watched as her eyes got teary before pulling her in a gentle but affectionate hug. He was consoling her as he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall using his thumb before gently planting his lips on her cheek.

''I won't let them. You're not evil, far from it in fact and you don't wish to rule the Underworld, right?''

He felt her nod against him. ''Mhm. I just want to live my life in peace, by your side and with a family of our own.''

''And we will, I promised you that didn't I? And i never go back on my promises. From what little I managed to pick up on during my solo travels when I became aware of the supernatural it's mostly those of the old Satan Faction that are pursuing to rule the Underworld that are perceived as enemies. You're too kind hearted for that, which is also why I love you.'' At his words, especially the last three Ingvild was unable to stop a single crystalline tear from rolling down her cheek as she leaned up and cupped his cheeks, followed by her pressing her mouth to his in a passionate but still tender kiss.

''I needed to hear something like that.'' Ingvild whispered as she felt his chin came to rest on top of her head.

''What? That I love you? Do I not say that enough?'' While an outsider might think he was sounding offended, Ingvild knew better and she lightly nudged him with an elbow.

''You know what I mean.'' She muttered as she puffed out her cheeks. Their banter came to an end as his mother returned with new cups filled with steaming hot tea.

''Now Naruto, how about you continue were we left of as i'm still curious to know how the two of you meet.'' His mom sat back down and stirred her tea as he nodded.

''Sure. Well, like I said it was during my time visiting Switzerland when I was sixteen. I stayed at a village that was near a lake. It was a small village that was both beautiful and peaceful. I was walking around one morning as I had nothing better to do when I caught the sound of a voice, singing not too far from me. It was a beautiful sound and had me spellbound as before I knew it I was watching her back from not too far away, never realizing I had moved.'' He smiled softly in remembrance. ''I'm not sure how long I was standing there, listening to her singing until she stopped as she eventually noticed me.''

''..That was really embarrassing.'' Ingvild grumbled as her cheek held a pink tint to them.

''Awww~ Don't be like that.'' Naruto pecked her on her cheek. ''But yeah, I waved my hand towards her as a greeting and slowly made my way up to her. Once I got closer and was able to take in her appearance I guess it wouldn't be off to say that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She still is of course. We didn't really talk much back then, just a quick greeting where I complimented her on her voice before she walked off. The next morning our interactions repeated themselves and this went on for a couple of days until we were more comfortable and share more information with each other and something between us just clicked.''

''Naru-kun is right. Because of a certain disease I had I wasn't able to interact with others my age. He was the first person that wasn't my family I encountered and I'm happy he was.'' Of course, neither she or Naruto mentioned that the disease she had made her enter a deep sleep for over a hundred years. They were regular humans and the supernatural world wasn't for them, though with Naruto's younger brother who seemed to have been turned into a devil this turned a bit harder.

They needed to figure out who it was that reincarnated him while keeping a low profile, at least she should due to her last name. ''Also, Mrs Hyoudou?''

''Yes?''

''Uhm.. When you're going to give our information to the school could you keep my last name a secret? My last name holds negative connotation to it that I rather keep in the past.''

''O..Okay. But what should I say instead as I need to give them something.''

''Uzumaki.'' His mother's eyes swiftly moved to Naruto. ''My official mother's surname. I, I think that would be a good last name for the time being.''

''Are you sure?'' His mother asked and he gave a nod. She knew that anything about his mother before they had adopted him was a sensitive matter and respected that so this came as a surprise. ''Alright, I'll sign her up as such. And what about yourself?''

''Hm?'' He stared at her for a bit before understanding what she was asking. ''Oh. Pfffff.. I don't really care. Anything is good. You said since our visit is a surprise you weren't able to prepare, right?'' A nod. ''Sweet. I wonder if my room is still the same as when I left then. You mind if Ingvild and I are going to check it out?

''No, no, that's fine. I'm just happy to have spoken with you again and that you're back. I'm sure your father will be as well when he gets here.''

''I look forward to seeing him again as well.'' He stood up after lifting Ingvild from his lap as his mother did the same. They shared one more hug before he took his fiancée's hand and made his way upstairs with her.

* * *

Later that night the couple could be seen lying in bed. Thankfully his parents had upgraded his old bed into a full sized one which made it more comfortable to lay in with Ingvild who was currently lying on top of him.

He was combing his fingers through her purple locks as he stared out of the window towards the moon that could be seen shining in the night sky.

Today was a long day. Enjoyable as well though especially the reaction his father had when he came home and saw him. The man had brought him in a hug with impressive strength for a man his age. His eye then twitched as he recalled his father's reaction when meeting Ingvild where he introduced her as his fiancée. At least he finally knows where Issei's pervertedness comes from.

Thankfully neither his mother or father noticed the tension that was in the air during dinner between Issei, himself and Ingvild as he would send her a intriguin look when he thought they weren't paying attention.

The two weren't quite sure what that was about. There were some fears that he knew about Ingvild but they couldn't figure out how he had. Seeing as it must've happened sometime during his time in his room Ingvild suggested that it could have been his Sacred Gear which could be the reason he had been reincarnated in the first place.

''You should stop that.'' He heard Ingvild mutter as she rested her chin on his chest and stared into his eyes.

''Stop what?'' His blue met her orange.

''Exactly that. It's late and I can almost hear you thinking. I want to sleep but I can't with how tense you are.'' Ingvild ran her hand up and down his chest which had him bite back a groan.

''I'm sorry.. I'm just a bit worried you know?''

''I do and I understand but there's a time to think about it and it isn't when we're in bed.''

Naruto opened his mouth to object but a single pointed look from his fiancée had him bite his tongue and nodding quickly with compliance. ''Good.'' The way her smile morphed from fear inducing to overly sweet to the point where she looked like some innocent angel reminded him that despite everything he was still dealing with a devil, even if she didn't act like it ninety percent of the time. ''Let's go to sleep then, alright? Love you.'' Ingvild pecked him on the lips before lying her head back onto his chest and within minutes she entered the world of dreams. Naruto himself following her soon thereafter as her mere presence was making him more sleepier than he had initially thought he was.

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

''Naru-kun?'' Ingvild frowned when he didn't reply. ''..Naruto-kun~.'' Still no reply and her frown deepened. ''Oooh Narutooooo..'' When he still ignored her Ingvild had enough as pushed herself of their bed and made her way over to him, pulling down his hands that were busy fiddling with the buttons of the blazer he was forced to wear due to school.

It also snapped him out of whatever trance he had been in as he jerked before turning to her and looking surprised. ''Eh, Ingvild? What's up?''

The descendant of Leviathan sucked in a breath as she refrained from smacking the blond. Why did she love him again? ''You are what's up. I've been watching you fumble around with your blazer for the past few minutes without any progress. I think it's better to leave it open.''

''Ah..'' He chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. ''Guess that would be smart. Think I can get rid of this ribbon as well? Not a big fan of how restricting it feels.'' Ingvild answered by simply undoing the ribbon and throwing at to the side. ''...I take that as a yes. How much time do we have left before we need to leave? We're walking with Issei since he offered.''

''We have a couple more minutes.''

''Good..'' He looked around in their bedroom for a bit before realizing their bags were downstairs and turned to his fiancé and paused for a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked in her uniform. It hugged her body well, emphasizing on her curves though it was rather revealing as well, especially with the skirt. No wonder every boy in Kuoh wanted to attend the school when every girl wore these uniforms.

''Something wrong?''

''Huh? Oh.. Uhm no. I uh, I was just admiring how you look really. That uniform combined with your hair really brings out your eyes.'' He smiled to himself as he caught the pink dusting her cheeks before Ingvild shook her head.

''Whatever! Let's just head downstairs.'' Walking past him, she latched out and grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him with her.

''Sorry for the wait. Your brother here was too busy staring at himself in the mirror.'' Issei looked up when he saw Ingvild coming down the stairs with his brother in tow.

''It's fine. We have enough time anyway.'' He waved his hand towards her while the two grabbed their bags. ''You two ready? It'll be a couple minutes walking.''

''Yeah, lead us the way little bro. Luckily it's nice outside.''

''Alright let's go then. You're in for a surprise when we'll get there.'' The trio left the house and began their walk through school, talking a bit amongst themselves on their way there.

* * *

It turned out that Issei was right, they were indeed surprised when they arrived at the school. It certainly was not what either had expected it to be.

There were girls everywhere. You could clearly see that it had indeed been a all girls school for a long time and they were all clad in their uniforms like Ingvild's. Very few boys were seen and the few that they did were all off by themselves.

As they continued making their way towards the main building people seem to take note of them, followed by gasps and mutterings that were just a bit too silent for Naruto to overhear and a quick look at Ingvild showed that wasn't able to either.

''Naru..'' Ingvild leaned in closer towards her fiancee and whispered. ''Why are they all so quiet and looking at us like.. that.'' She gave a pointed stare where two boys were standing and drooling with a perverted smile on their faces.

''I dunno.. Maybe it's because of Issei? He's probably very popular and they're wondering what we're doing with him.'' Walking in front of them, Issei overheard what his brother said and couldn't help the surge of confidence that washed through him at his words.

''Pff.. I don't think so. Remember yesterday? He's a massive pervert and openly known for this at this school. In fact, it seems that they're ignoring him in favor for us two. Look at those looks those girls are sending you. I don't like it.'' And just like that Issei's confidence was gone, trampled on without mercy and he only hunched over more when his brother agreed.

''Now that you mention it.. Those stares are really making me uncomfortable.'' He swallowed as he held Ingvild close, hopefully she'd protect him from these girls that made him feel like he was the prey.

Issei trudged forwards, ignoring his surroundings which gave Naruto and Ingvild no other option than to follow or end up lost.

Disappearing inside of the building, neither of the three was aware of a pair of blue orbs that had been looking at them in curiosity as the owner of the eyes turned her head, letting her crimson hair flutter from the movement. ''Akeno, who were those two walking behind my new Pawn?'' She asked of her Queen who was standing at her a desk looking over several papers.

Finding what she was looking for, Akeno retrieved two files out of the pile before handing them over. ''Have they caught your interest already, Rias?''

''Perhaps.'' Rias mumbled as she scanned the files she had been handed. ''Let's see… Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Ingvild.. Interesting that they share the same last name despite not sharing any similarities when it comes to their looks. Hold on.. it says here that they are engaged? That would at least explain their last names… somewhat. Wait! What's this?''

Akeno turned towards her best friend and King when she could hear the surprise that was in her voice. ''Something wrong Buchou?''

''Uhm yes. It this information correct?''

''Mhm, it comes directly from Sona-Kaichou. Why?''

''Because it says right here that they're living in the same house as my new Pawn.''

''You mean Hyoudou-kun?'' The red head gave her Queen a nod who then hummed. ''That is interesting. Still, it doesn't explain why you're so interested. You don't think they're aware of the Supernatural, right? For all intensive purposes Hyoudou-kun had such little magical energy if it wasn't for him bumping into Koneko and making direct contact he would still be unknown.''

''While you're right for the most part there's something else you aren't aware of and that is that a couple days ago, around 2PM the barrier surrounding Kuoh just.. shattered. For a second it dropped before it reactivated. We're not sure how as not even a trace of magic had been detected, Sona made sure to check around with her Peerage. You understand Akeno? A high level barrier set up by the Sitri Clan fell without any signs as to how and next thing there are two new people attending Kuoh and they're close to my new Pawn.

I've never seen either around and i'm sure I would remember either of the two. One has a unique shade of blond hair unlike anything i've seen. And the other.. Well, have you seen her Akeno? We're considered the most beautiful girls in the school but looking at her made me feel.. I don't know.. threatened?''

''Calm down Rias.'' Akeno placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''I doubt we'll be losing our admirers anytime soon. Especially since she appears to be taken already by that hunk of a blond.'' She licked her lips seductively as she stared at his picture that was also on the files holding his personal information. ''But we'll have a chance to see so for ourselves.'' At her King's confused stare she pointed at something that Rias had overlooked. ''They're in class 3-A, the same one as ours and share all our classes as well.''

Seeing her King's eyes light up Akeno chuckled. "Let's go Buchou, our classes are starting soon and we can't afford to be late.''

* * *

''Naruto-nii, which class are you two assigned to again?'' Issei asked as they were wandering through the halls of the school.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and clicked his tongue. ''Uhm.. I think it was… 3-A?'' He looked at Ingvild to see her nodding in confirmation. ''Yes, 3-A.'' He almost bumped into his little brother when he had suddenly stopped. ''Oi. A warning would be nice next time.''

''Ahaha..'' Issei scratched the back of his head. ''Sorry nii-san but your class is here. That door right there to be exact. Now I'll be going or else I'll be late myself.'' He gave them a wave and got one in return before Issei ran off into the directions his own class was which happened to be at the other side of the building.

''So, ready Ingvild?'' He almost palmed his face at the question as the answer was obvious, especially with the excitement he could see shining in her eyes along with the fact that she had been looking forward to today ever since his Issei asked them about it. Just as he was about to knock on the door he paused, aware of the look Ingvild sent him.

''Hold on for a second and spread out your senses to behind this door. Tell me I'm not mistaking myself and that there are four presences with above average amounts of Demonic energy inside that room.''

''Um..'' Despite being surprised by Naruto's request, Ingvild complied and spread out her senses. Her eyes opened when she realized he was correct and that there were indeed multiple people inside with Demonic energy, two of them higher than the others but she'd say that they were indeed above average, even if it's not by much. Still, Ingvild looked up at the blond next to her with concern.

Naruto shook his head as he took her hand in his own, rubbing soft circles with his thumb while sending her a comforting smile as he knocked with his free hand.

They could hear muffled words from behind the door which was pulled open, revealing a woman in her early thirties with shoulder length brown hair, dark green eyes and glasses. ''Can I help you?'' The woman asked as she regarded them with some curiosity.

''Yes, we're the transfer students from Europe that would be starting here. At least, we were told our class would be here.. This is 3-A, right?''

''Ah! Of course, I've been waiting for you two to arrive.'' The woman whom they assumed to be teacher stated. ''Mmm.. Naruto and.. Ingvild, correct?''

''That's correct.'' The two nodded as the woman sent them a smile.

''Wait here for a moment and I'll call for you two to enter.'' With another assuring smile she let them by themselves.

''..Alright class, we're having two new students joining us that are transferring here from Europe so please welcome them!'' Assuming that was the signal Naruto pushed open the door and walked in, followed closely by ingvild who shyly sticked close.

The classroom was silent when the two stood in front of the room. Looking at his classmates Naruto swallowed nervously when he noticed it was comprised out of ninety percent girls. His gaze briefly lingered on the four girls he could sense the Demonic energy from before moving on to not incite suspicion. They stood out though. Especially the crimson haired girl and the raven haired one sitting next to her whose breast were trying to escape her top.

Like him Ingvild too was inspecting her classmates. Her warm orange orbs flickering over each face though she looked uncomfortable when she met the hungry leers of the two boys that were in the class who seemed to be undressing her with their thoughts.

''Welcome to Kuoh Academy you two. Would you mind introducing yourself so we can start today's lesson?''

''Sure.'' Naruto shrugged, missing the exchange of glances that was done between the foursome of girls of demonic heritage. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki, transferring here after a couple years abroad in Europe, please take care of me.'' He finished with a charming smile combined with a light tilt of his head.

''Umm.. I uh, I'm Ingvild Le- I mean Uzumaki,'' She swallowed when she almost revealed her actual last name due to her nerves which would've been bad. Feeling something warm and comforting around her hand she turned to Naruto who was holding her, giving her a slow nod that she should take her time. ''..I'm also from Europe and hope we can be friends in the future.'' Finished, she looked up at Naruto and flashed him a radiant smile that affected not just him but the others in the class as well.

''Good. If you please take your seats we can begin- Yes, Himejima-san" The teacher addressed the long, raven haired girl.

''Mhm, i've got a question.'' She licked her lips while staring at the blond who was looking right back at her. ''Is there a reason you two share the same last name? You don't look like brother and sister.'' She winked at Rias while asking them this as they already knew but the others didn't. Well, except those from the Student Council as they had sent them their files in the first place.

Akeno could see her question had aroused the curiosity of her fellow classmates and even their teacher couldn't help but appear interested. ''Ah... That's because Ingvild and I are engaged as she wanted to take my last name as hers holds some negative connotations to it.''

The knowledge that their new classmates were engaged to another brought forth a wave of mutterings amongst them. Along with it came the disappointed sighs of both boys and girls as their hopes of making either of them their boyfriend/girlfriend died on the spot. And while the girls quickly got over it as they still had Kiba to fawn over, the boys glared at the blond who had taken the new beauty of the school who rivaled even Rias and Akeno, Kuoh's Two Great Ladies but were just as untouchable. For different reasons though.

''A-alright everyone, calm down.'' The teacher took control of her class as they indeed quieted down. ''Naruto, Ingvild, you two can take the empty seats behind Himejima-san. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask as I want to start today's lesson as we're falling behind already.''

The couple complied with the teacher's request and walked towards the empty benches where they proceeded to sit down. Naruto making a mental note to thank his mom for putting him and Ingvild together as he doubted she'd make it through by herself.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling their first period was over and the start of today's first break. Naruto and Ingvild managed to sneak right past their classmates and were now walking through the hallways looking for Issei as he too should have his break at the moment.

As luck has it the pair spotted him running around a corner and into the hallway they were in. His fear filled expression had them curious before it turned into a deadpanned one when they noticed a group of girls coming into view, yelling obscenities at him while looking ready to flay him.

Naruto noticed his little brother's eyes lighting up when Issei noticed them and he sighed as he shot his arm out and grabbed Issei by his sleeve before pulling him towards them. ''Issei.. You really need to stop with whatever caused this in the first place.''

''B-But i didn't do anything in the first place nii-san!'' He bawled commercially as tears ran down his face.

''Ahem.'' The sound of a throat being cleared had them look behind him to see it was the group that had been chasing Issei. ''Say.. Would you mind handing that pervert to us. I don't think it's wise for a handsome boy such as yourself to associate with him, especially not with a girl close by.''

Clicking his tongue, Naruto regretfully shook his head. ''Sorry girls but i don't think our mom would be happy if i knowingly let you beat up my little brother.''

''...''

''EEHH!'' Came the group's collective loud yell that silenced the entire hallway and forced their attention to them. ''You mean that the school's number one pervert is related to the hot new transfer student from Europe!?'' They looked pleadingly at him to tell them he was joking.

Unfortunately for them he wasn't. ''Yeah.. So if you don't mind we're leaving.''

* * *

''Haaaaa~.'' A long sigh left Issei's throat once they were outside and he was sure they weren't followed. ''Thanks nii-san, I shiver to think what would've happened had they caught me.''

''..About that.'' Naruto began as he managed to find a comfortable spot beneath one of the large trees and within its shadow while Ingvild sat comfortably in his lap. ''You really need to tone down your pervertedness. Number one pervert, really Issei? Despite the stories i've heard from mom I didn't expect it to be this bad. If you keep this up you'll be a virgin by the time you reach your forties and I doubt you really want that.''

''I DON'T!'' He yelled, surprising him by his outburst. ''I don't want to be a virgin forever! I want to know what it feels like. I want to experience the pleasures of flesh like in the magazines i read. I want a girlfriend of my own but.. I don't think I can do it nii-san..''

Naruto blinked when Issei's voice surprisingly softened. ''I'm not popular or considered handsome like some of those pretty boys here in school. Even you have girls after you and you've not even been here for a day! I don't play sports either, my hobbies are reading dirty magazines and am all around considered to be bland..''

''Issei.. Despite being gone for the past couple years and likely missing some crucial years when it comes to you growing up there's an important distinction you seem to be glossing over. You keep saying 'don't' as opposed to 'can't', signalling everything you're doing is a choice. You choose to spend your free time peeking on girls, reading dirty magazines and not doing any sports. You can easily change this but you will have to put in some actual effort on your own part.

In fact, I'm willing to bet that if you toned down your pervertedness by half and begin working out, gain some muscle the girls here will see you in a new light and it'll only be a matter of time until you meet that someone. Just don't have some ridiculous goal as creating a harem or something like it, keep it realistic.'' Despite his inadvertent jab at his dream, Issei soaked in his older brother's words as he could tell he was giving him honest advice and looking out for him.

And perhaps he could adhere to those words if it would make his brother proud of him. He knew there was truth to what he had said as he had seen the attention some of the boys got which were nothing but muscle, somehow managing to be even more bland of a character compared to him.

''..I guess I could try nii-san. Will you be helping me?'' He looked at him with hope.

''Of course! Isn't that the older brother's job? Taking care of his younger sibling and making sure he succeeds?''

Despite everything Issei couldn't help but chuckle. ''Alright, I'll hold you to it.'' Naruto nodded, just as the bell rang, notifying them that their break was over and it was time to return to their classes. They never did realize someone had been eavesdropping during their talk as a pair of hazel orbs were left staring at the spot the trio previously occupied.

* * *

School was over and Naruto and Ingvild were walking home. Issei apparently had something to do with a club he was a part of and couldn't join which was fine to be honest. ''So, Ingvild, what did you think of your first day at school?'' He looked at his purple haired fiancée who smiled.

''I liked it! It was fun, learning all these new things and meeting new people. A welcome change from when we were in Europe.''

''Yeah, we never really stayed anywhere for long back then due to certain people that had us constantly on the move. I had hoped moving here would change that but I never imagined that there would be devils living in this city, sorry.''

''Don't be sorry. As long as you're here with me I don't mind or have any regrets.'' Ingvild moved closer and wrapped herself around his arm. He smiled at her and before she realized it he had her carried in his arms.

Ingvild kicked her legs and squirmed in his hold before puffing out her cheeks when she understood he wasn't going to put her down. Yet, she was unable to keep the smile from her face as he carried her home.

They took a different path home compared to how they walked towards school earlier this morning as they went through the park which was rather beautiful, especially with the fountain that was present in the middle. He put her down on her own two feet as the couple stood near the fountain for some time, watching a couple birds bathe in the shallow water as stray droplets landed on them both.

It really was a peaceful scene that was then broken when Naruto's sense of danger screamed at him as he acted without a second thought at put himself behind Ingvild as a loud screeching noise made itself heard followed by the sensation of wind being forcefully displaced.

''Impossible!'' A gruff, male voice cried out when he noticed his spear, one made out of light magic dissipate when in came in contact with the blond's back. Naruto let out a growl as he turned around, shielding Ingvild with his body as he glared at the man that was attacking them.

The person who attacked them was a middle aged man around his own height wearing a gray trench coat and a black fedora underneath locks of black hair could be seen. Though what had his interest were the pair of wings he could see sticking out of his back.

''Hmph! I'm not sure what you just did but I'm going to ask you to step away from that devil behind you, boy. This is strictly business.''

''Not happening. I prefer my fiancée alive, thank you.'' Naruto sent him a mocking sigh.

''Hoh? A smartass I see. Whatever, I guess one human in the grand scale of things doesn't matter much. At least I tried so Raynare can fuck off later and I don't have to listen to her complain.'' He formed another spear of light which interestingly enough was blue as opposed to.. well yellow. ''Before I kill you I grant you the honor of knowing that it was I, Dohnaseek, who ended your life.'' He flicked his wrist forward, sending his light spear careening towards his target which it reached in a blink of an eye.

The blond merely stood there, seemingly accepting his fate which had Dohnaseek almost smirk. Almost as he instead expressed disbelief when much like before his light spear just.. dissipated in the form of blue particles that fluttered in the air around him.

''What are you?!'' Dohnaseek demanded as he took a step back in caution. The blond in front of him was human, he was sure of it for he could sense no energy of sorts from him. Yet, twice now his attack had failed in such a way he had never seen before as they usually cut through flesh like a hot knife on butter. Even devils couldn't do what he just did without being harmed.

''I'm human just like you said. But perhaps I am special?'' Naruto hummed as he tapped his finger against his cheek. Then his demeanor changed as he narrowed his eyes which had turned from cerulean blue that showed warmth to frozen chips of blue that would stand a chance at freezing even the sun itself. ''Honestly… I'll let you leave as I rather not get my hands dirty since my fiancée doesn't like that. So you can go, now, but if you don't I might have to do something since you did try to kill her.''

When their eyes met, Dohnaseek felt like there was some sort of monster looming over him as his breathing became shallow while his heartbeat quickened. Swallowing his pride he flew into the air where he hovered for some moment. ''You're lucky I have.. important matters to attend. Pray we don't meet again, boy for I'll be less generous.'' With that being said the pair watched as he flew out of the area as Naruto turned towards Ingvild.

''Hah! Who did he think he was kidding with those words? He looked like he was about to shit himself.''

''Language Naru!'' Ingvild chastised him with a light slap to his arm before she embraced him. ''Thank you for saving me though.''

''It's fine. Like I said, I rather have my fiancée not die on me.'' He joked before letting out a grunt when Ingvild jabbed his ribs followed by feeling her soft hands cup his chin as she brought his head down to place a kiss on his lips.

''Let's continue going home incase more of them appear.''

''Sure, we shouldn't be too far anyway.''

* * *

''So uh… Buchou.. What did you want me here for?'' Issei asked as he shifted nervously in his seat inside of the ORC. While he normally wouldn't have an issue being here and prefered to actually since he could oogle the president's chest, the look she was sending him now and how tense the room itself was had him refrain from doing so.

''Well Issei-kun, I called you here in hopes that you could answer a couple questions regarding the two new students that arrived here in Kuoh since apparently they're living with you.''

...Crap. He knew it was coming sooner or later but he prefered later. Much, much later as the smiled on the president's face was one that told him he wouldn't be allowed to leave until she was satisfied with his answers.

''Eh? Didn't I tell you about him Buchou? Oh. Well, he's my older brother who came back a couple days ago after spending the past couple years in Europe. The girls he's with is his fiancée but i'm sure you're aware of that as is the entire school.''

''Older brother? Ara, it appears Issei-kun has been keeping secrets Buchou. Perhaps you should let me punish him for not telling us about his brother who I'd love to meet.'' It was Akeno who spoke as she entered the room carrying a tray on which a warm cup of tea was on which she had prepared. The way she licked her lips when she spoke of meeting his brother had Issei curse him in his mind.

''How about not, Akeno.''

''Which part Buchou? The punishment or meeting Uzumaki-san?'' Her violet eyes were shining with mirth which could only be seen by Rias who wasn't looking at her at the moment.

''Akeno…'' Rias growled out before huffing when her Queen laughed softly for getting under her skin as she shook her head and focused back on the topic at hand. ''If he's your brother how come you two look nothing alike? No offense but compared to him you're so… average looking.'' Issei felt like someone a piece of him just died but it went unnoticed as Rias continued. ''And what's with the different last names as well?''

''He looks different because he's adopted. His last name is his mother's maiden name which he uses to honor her as she died shortly after his birth. It's one of the few things he knows about her and cherishes it.''

''Fufufu, you sure it's not because he doesn't want to know the school he's associated with a pervert like yourself?''

''Akeno!'' Rias called out to her Queen. ''Sorry for her teasing Issei… Issei?'' She noticed how he looked to be in thought like he was actually considering it.

''Uwah! Sorry Buchou I was thinking but no, it's also why Ingvild has taken his last name.''

''I see… Are they aware of the supernatural, Issei-kun?''

''...'' He furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he was reminded about not having sensed anything weird from them. Sure, she was inhumanly beautiful but she couldn't be a Devil, right? He very much doubted she was a Fallen Angel as well.. ''...I don't think so, Buchou. They never showed any signs that they were aware I'm a devil now. Though his fiancée is really pretty~ Like, much more than a normal girl and even.. well, I dare to say even more than you two.''

_**Crrrk**_

That was the sound that was heard throughout the room as Rias accidentally squeezed her cup too tightly causing it to break. Yet she paid it no mind. No, instead she was staring at Issei with shock, like he just told them he was going to stop being a pervert.

When no one did anything he spoke up. ''Uhm Buchou? Can I go home now?'' Issei asked tentavily when she hadn't blinked in almost a minute and it didn't look like it was going to change.

''Yes, you can go now Issei-kun. I'll be taking care of Buchou.'' Akeno told him as she made her way over to Rias, the small smile she wore never leaving.

''Umm, alright then.'' He slowly got to his feet and walked towards the door leading out of the room. At the doorway he paused and looked behind him, seeing the still frozen form of his president before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Chapter end.


End file.
